1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular sun visor, and, more particularly this invention relates to sun visors having a lighted vanity mirror with a sliding door that may be moved from a closed position covering the mirror to an open position exposing the mirror for use
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of vehicular sun visors available that provide the driver and passenger not only with basic sun glare protection but also provide the convenience of a vanity mirror which is often lighted Typically a door or cover is supplied over the mirror which can be moved from a closed position concealing the mirror to an open position exposing the mirror for use. The more popular designs combined the safety of a sliding door with other features which enhance the aesthetic appearance Examples of these sun visors can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,798, 4,858,983, 5,054,839 and 5,205,689.